Harry Potter and The Wizarding Wars
by Julie112
Summary: Its Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. By the end of the year, Harry will be forced to face all of his fears: the final showdown with Voldemort. Yet Harry is also faced with many new things along the way.
1. Foiled Plans

Disclaimer:  
Well obviously I dont own HP or are affilated with anything HP except as a fan who loves to read, watch and write HP.  
I do own Christine she is my character. Also a character here and there that doesnt have much significance could be mine. Who knows?

Okay so thats done, basically this is my version of what book 7 of HP. So yes, there will be HBP spoilers! Most things are pretty much the same from the books. Except for one main thing, and that is that Lucius never went to Azkaban in year/book five. Other changes made/ or I may make will hopefully be self explanitory and are minor. But dont worry, all the favorite characters are here, well so far... ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter One: Foiled Plans**

It was a late summer night, as Harry sat at his window, flipping through old Daily Profit articles, most of which had something to do with Voldemort or the Death Eaters attacks on wizards were becoming more common as the summer progressed and there was more and more news about how some wizarding families were completely diapering, most were assumed to have gone into hiding.

Normally at this time of year, Harry would be eagerly waiting for a letter from Hogwarts, his most favorite place to be, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but not this year. Ever since Dumbledore was killed, Harry had plans to find Voldamort and finally kill him. Harry still couldn't believe what had happened just a few months ago, he kept wishing he would wake up, and find it was all a dream. But deep down, Harry knew it wasn't, and that he would soon be face to face with Voldemort.

Harry jumped at the sound of a light knocking at the window, looking up he saw a magnificent snow white owl, waiting to be let in.

"Hedwig!" Harry said excitedly, letting her in. She flew in swiftly, dropping a parcel of letters on Harry's desk, before flying into her cage. Harry smiled, and gave her some food "What do you have for me?" Harry looked at several letters piled on the desk. One was in messy, writing, obviously from Ron another was printed neatly, obviously from Hermione. There was also the one from Hogwarts, which was easily identified from the large seal. Harry immediately opened Ron's

_Harry, _

_How have things been at the Dursley's since Bill's wedding? Have they been treating you well? I hope everything is alright, I'll see you real soon._

_Ron_

_P.S I'm really, really, really sorry. _

Harry looked at the note, re-reading it few times. "Huh?" He asked himself turning it over to see if he had missed something.

"That was weird" he said, opening Hermione's letter. Her letter was similar to Ron's very brief and ended in the same odd way. Harry pulled out his own piece of parchment, and began to write a letter to both Ron and Hermione, asking them what was going on, what were they sorry for. Harry then went on to the letter from Hogwarts, though he didn't see the point to opening it, he already decided that he wasn't going to go back there. The Hogwarts letter stated the usual, welcome to year seven, listed his classes. But this time, it wasn't signed by Dumbledore, it was signed by McGonagall

Professor, McGonagall was Harry's head of house, Gryffindor; she was also his transfiguration professor. But since Dumbledore's death, she was now Headmaster aswell.. The letter also stated new security measures that were being taken to ensure this year at Hogwarts would remain safe for all students and teachers.

Before he was finished two more owls appeared at his window, each carrying letters addressed to him. They were from Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Headmaster McGonagall.

"Okay this is getting really weird." Harry said out loud, reading Mrs. Weasley's letter, which begged him to return to Hogwarts for his final year. Harry the proceeded to read Lupin's letter. His letter was more abrupt, almost sounding as if he had no choice but, return to Hogwarts. Finally there was McGonagall's letter. Her letter was long, demanding that he was to return to Hogwarts, that his decision to not return was irrational and irresponsible of him. He also found, that someone would be sent to ensure his arrival at Hogwarts.

Harry glared at the letter angrily. How did everyone find out about his plans to not return to Hogwarts? He glanced down at Ron and Hermione's letters. "That explains their letters" he said, under his breathe.

It was a few days later, as Harry sat at the table eating breakfast with his Aunt, Uncle and his fat cousin, Dudley. His Aunt was, as usual, making a big deal about how Dudley, was so special, and his uncle was glaring at Harry, trying to decided what he was up to.

"We're going for the day, and we'll be back late tonight. You'll be left here. The house better be in one piece when we get back. Dudley will be here too. We'll know if you've caused any trouble!" His uncle growled.

"That's nice" Harry mumbled, as he walked up to his room, just what he wanted; a night alone with Dudley.

Harry sat alone, once again in his room, stroking Hedwig when he heard Dudley's voice down stairs. "Why would anyone want to visit Harry?"

Harry looked up at the sound of his voice, and crept down the stairs.

"Just let me see him please" The voice said impatiently.

"I'm right here." Harry said running down the stairs, to see Lupin standing there.

"Harry! It's good to see you again." Lupin said smiling. "I'm guessing you know why I'm here?"

Harry nodded. "I don't have much of a choice do I? Whether or not I want to go back to school?"

"Sorry Harry, Dumbledore would have wanted you to finish Hogwarts, besides it's the safest place for you. There have been many attacks on many wizarding families. Hogwarts has new security measures, including many members of the order patrolling the gates, and secret passages to make sure it is safe. The order as grown quit a bit, Fred and George have joined in, against Molly's wishes. There's a few more, who you don't know, but they were friends of mine and you parents from years ago. Most of which have been in hiding for the last few years."

Harry nodded "That means you'll be there too?"

"Yes, I'm teaching again this year….defense against the dark arts" Lupin said smiling. "It's only for this year, to make sure you remain safe."

"I'll pack my trunk." Harry said, walking up the stairs. Lupin following him.

"Everything alright Harry?" Lupin asked.

"It doesn't feel right, to go back there, I was going to set out and find the remaining Horcruxes destroy them." Harry started.

"I know Harry, two have already been found, and destroyed. We know what the others are, we'll find them, and destroy them. That leaves three to find the rest you and Dumbledore have already talked about, four to destroy. Possibly three, the locket is still being debated" Lupin said, as Harry started throwing things into his trunk.

"So how exactly am I suppose to find them if I'm at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed. "And how do you know about the Horcruxes?"

"Dumbledore left a note, before he died. I think he knew he might not make it. He left the order instructions, and told us everything we need to know, everything you know. Everything he knew about the matters, including the stuff about you. I've sent out some of the most trusted members to go and look for them. Bill Weasley is one of them." Lupin explained "And Dumbledore also left us instructions to ensure you would be at Hogwarts"

"As if he knew I would try not to come back?" Harry asked, smiling slightly.

"Exactly!" Lupin smiled. "Hogwarts is going to try to make this year at Hogwarts as normal as possible. There be exams, and Quidditch a ball for the seventh years, sort of like a graduation ball"

"Another ball?" Harry groaned, remembering the disaster at the Yulle ball.

Lupin nodded, "It'll be fun, trust me."

"How are we suppose to have fun when there's so much going on?" Harry asked.

"It won't be easy, but things will work out, and hopefully, Voldemort will be destroyed" Lupin said. "Make sure you pack dress clothes, and weekend wear."

"I'm packing everything; I'm not coming back here, no matter what happens." Harry said, grabbing the last of his belongings, a picture of his parents.

Lupin nodded, as he and Harry walked down the stairs carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dudley asked "You can't leave here!"

"I'm leaving. You can tell your parents I won't be returning." Harry said harshly.

"You can't leave! There is no way I'm letting you leave!" Dudley said jumping up from his spot in front of the television.

Harry and Lupin ignored him, and left. Walking out to the street where the night bus was waiting for them.

"Number twelve Grimmauld Place please." Lupin said.


	2. The Return to Number Twelve Grimmauld Pl

Chapter Two: The Return to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Harry looked at the street, it was just as dark and dull as Harry remembered. And Sirius's house was hidden, by spells. Lupin took at his wand and said the password, "Sherbet-Lemon-Lime" and the house appeared squishing the other to houses aside.

"Come on Harry, just about everyone is here." Lupin said walking into the house, with Harry trailing behind him. Harry walked in, the house was just as dirty as it was last time he saw it. He could tell that someone was trying to tackle to the removal of the dirt and dust. The old painting of Sirius mother was drawn shut, and Harry could see a dim light from the kitchen as he and Lupin approached.

"You can put your trunk here Harry" Lupin said as he walked on towards the kitchen, Harry followed him, into the room of familiar faces. Arthur and Molly Weasley where there, along with Ginny, Ron, Charlie, Hermione was chatting with Tonks in the corner, while McGonagall was standing in another corner talking to Mad Eye Moody,

"Harry, dear! It's good to see you!" Molly said happily waling up to Harry, giving him a big hug.

"Good to see you again" Harry replied, as Ron and Hermione approached him.

"Harry, we're really sorry we let slip about…..your plans." Ron said quickly. "Mom overheard us…and well"

"It's alright" Harry said quietly. "They probably would have tracked me down when I didn't show up for my first day anyways."

"Still, I feel awful" Hermione started.

"Don't. Just tell me what's going on? Anything I need to know?" Harry asked

"Nothing much really, just the new security measures at school, nothing on the Horcruxes. I'm sure you've heard about all the attacks?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Hedwig has been bringing me the news, a lot families are being destroyed out, or are hiding." Harry answered quietly.

"I know, the Pati twins aren't returning to Hogwarts, there's a few other fifth years who are not returning, but McGonagall said most of the students are coming back." Hermione said. "Ron and I found out, because we're well head boy and girl! Can you believe it! Prefects and head boy and girl!"

Harry nodded. "Congratulations"

"Oh you haven't heard the best part! Malfoy, if he returns to the school will have lost his job as prefect!" Ron said excitedly

"Great! He was part of the plot to kill Dumbledore, and all he gets is losing his prefect badge!" Harry replied sarcastically

"Harry, we didn't mean it like that." Ron said, sympathetically.

"I just need to be left alone for a bit" Harry mumbled, walking off to the sitting room. He collapsed in a chair, angry and frustrated with everyone. How could they act so normal after what happened last year? He sat there, glaring out the window, wishing Sirius was still around, he was the only one who seemed to understand him. Harry found himself feeling how he felt a couple years ago, when he was first introduced to the Order, alone, scared, and the only one who actually knew, and understood what was to come.

Two people walked quickly down the cold dark streets, a young girl, who was around seventeen and an older man, likely in his late twenties possibly early thirties. They refused to look anywhere but the ground in front of them, wrapped up in dark robes which trailed on the wet ground. A large trunk was being dragged behind them, clanking every once in awhile, but they managed to slip through the streets unnoticed, by most.

"We're almost there" The man said quietly to the girl. "You remember everything I told you right, Christine?"

The girl nodded, but didn't say a word, as they continued on.

"Do you really think you could get away completely unnoticed?" A crackly voice yelled from behind them. "The Dark Lord knows about you! He knows what you posses, he knows about your plans to help them. Foolish boy!"

"Enough Lucius!" The man yelled, whipping his wand out.

The group of people laughed, there was at least six of them standing there, grinning evilly.

"Thomas, do you really think you can fight against us? Why there is only you and your sister!"

"It doesn't matter! I will do everything in my power to defeat you!" The man yelled. "Expelli.."

"Stupefy" Lucius yelled, preventing the man's attack. "We're not after you. You know that."

"As long as I'm alive, I will protect her! Harry and the order will protect her!" Thomas yelled. As two large death eaters came up behind him.

"Expelliarmus" the two said together, nearly causing Thomas to fall over. The two chanted to curse again, hitting his wand directly, causing it to shatter.

Lucius's lip curled. "Well down. Grab him"

Meanwhile, the girl, Christine, was battling the other three death eaters.

"Stupefy!" A blonde women yelled, hitting the girl in the shoulder, sending her flying on her back. She screamed in pain, as she tried to push her self up. "No you don't" The women yelled, grabbing the girl by the shoulders wrestling her to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Christen yelled, shoving the women off.

"Narcissa, stop fooling around and get her." Lucius snarled. "You two help her!"

Christine stood up "Stup.."

"Blocked you!" a man said, with long black hair growled, walking towards Christine.

"Incandio" Christine yelled, creating a ring of fire around, Narcissa and the man with the long black hair, then yelling a freezing charm against the third one, before making a run for it. She could here someone yell agumenti, which extinguished the fire behind her, within seconds Narcissa and the blacked haired man had her tackled.

"Stop! Let me go" The girl yelled, trying to free her self from the two.

"Stop struggling!" The man with the long black hair yelled as he and Narcissa pulled her to her feet. "You're just making it worse for yourself."

Christine tried to pull her arms free, as she was being dragged by the two death eaters. "Get off of me!"

"Silence" The man yelled, as he hit her with a curse, causing a large gash in her arm, while Narcissa hit her with another which made Christine feel like her body was being crushed.

Christine screamed in pain, before she slumped down in the two's arms blood trickling down here arm. Lucius walked up towards them, as the other two death eaters followed him, dragging Thomas.

"Where's Colent?" Lucius snarled

"Christine used a freezing charm on him" Narcissa said, elbowing Christine in the ribs. "She's a bit of a feisty one"

"Well, we have her now." Lucius said smiling "Stand her up. She'll miss the fun"

Narcissa and the man with the black hair laughed, as they forced Christine up. "Watch closely" Narcissa whispered.

Lucius walked towards Thomas holding out his wand. Avada Kedavra!" Lucius yelled, a green beam came from his wand, it hit the man hard in the chest, his eyes retched in pain, screams echoing in the dark streets, before his body went limp. The death eaters laughed, as they dropped his body on the ground.

"NO!" Christine screamed, kicking Narcissa down to the ground! "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" She yelled, hitting the one with the one with the black hair, who still had her in his grips. "Petiricus Toltalus!" She yelled, insuring that the he would stay down! "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" She yelled, hitting spells off in all directions, as she ran towards her the Thomas's body. "Thomas! Thomas!" She yelled, tears streaming down her checks.

"Foolish Girl! Do you think you can harm my wife and get away with it? Look around, you're out numbered. Give up now, and you won't suffer… as much. You're not meant to die, not yet anyways!" Lucius yelled, grabbing the girl by the arm, twisting it back, causing her to scream in pain! "Narcissa, help the others, I'll deal with her"

"STUPEFY!" the girl yelled, hitting Narcissa in the back, her body crumpling to the ground.

"You will pay for that!" Lucius growled, as he said a chant which hurled Christine across the street, hitting the pavement with a loud thud. Lucius cackled, as he walked towards her waving his wand yelling "Cruico"

"Expelliarmus!" the girl gasped, barley hitting Lucius' wand.

"Foolish girl, just give up, there will be less pain that way. You want that don't you? No more pain? I can make it all stop for you!" He snarled, crouching down beside her waving his wand

Christine felt pain flowing through her body, screaming in pain, before she slumped down, quivering on the ground, no longer being able to move.

Lucius smiled. "You're giving up aren't you? Very smart of you!" Lucius snarled, stopping the curse, and lifting the girl to her feet. She didn't answer, or do a thing but slump over Lucius's arms. "You co-operation is appreciated, I'll inform the dark lord of this, once he gets what he wants, I'm sure he'll reward you" Lucius whispered in her ear, as he started to drag her off. "Get the others and lets go."

"Stupefy!" Two voices yelled, hitting Lucius in the back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Incarcerous!" The two voices yelled repeatedly as ropes were magically tied up four of the death eaters. The other two, lie motionless on the ground.

"Oi George! Get the trunk! They won't be down long!" Fred yelled as he picked up Christine as the two ran off.

"We got there too late!" Fred said angrily, looking down at the girl who was lying in his arms, blood trickling down her arm.

"She's still conscious" George replied, dragging the trunk behind him, looking at the girl, who was shaking in his brother's arms.

"You're going too be alright, we're on our way to see Lupin." Fred said sympathetically.


	3. Christine

**Chapter Three: Christine**

**

* * *

**

Harry was still sitting in the chair when Fred and George burst into the house.

"Oi! We need help!" They yelled as they walked in, George dropping the trunk beside Harry's.

Harry jumped up from his spot in the living room, as Fred stumbled in with a girl in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked, as Fred set the girl down in the chair. Her eyes wide with horror, face streaked with tears and blood.

"Death eaters!" Fred said as George ran into the room with, McGonagall, Molly, Charlie and Lupin at his trails. Ron and Hermione were close behind.

Lupin ran beside the girl "Christine!" He yelled. "Christine! Are you all right?" He asked, wrapping a blanket around her trembling body. "Where's your brother?"

"Dead. Lucius, used av….the killing curse against him." Christine croaked, tears streaming down her face.

"We came and Lucius was about to carry her off some where. We only found them because we could hear her." Fred said. "We got there to late"

"Oh Fred, we didn't know Lucius would find them." Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically.

"There were six death eaters." George said quietly. "She managed to fight some of them off."

"I don't even want to think what would have happened if……" Mrs. Weasley started.

"You're safe here" Lupin said, wrapping a bandage around Christine's arm, while Charlie conjured a splint and bandage around her left wrist.

"What am I going to do Remus?" Christine asked as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"You're safe here, you'll be at Hogwarts soon, and that's the safest place for you. I will do everything in my power to make sure you're safe! For now, you need to rest." Lupin replied, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Christian nodded, but stayed curled up in the large chair still shaking.

"Does she look familiar to you Hermione?"

"Of course she does Ron. She goes to Hogwarts, she's in our year!"

"I don't remember seeing her around" Ron replied

"She very quiet, talented too." Hermione whispered as they stood in a corner behind Harry.

"I'll say she's talented, fought off a bunch death eaters on her own?" Ron exclaimed in amazement.

"Yeah, it's great. She nearly dies, and you two are chatting about whether or not she goes to Hogwarts" Harry grumbled walking away.

"Fred, George come-on, I'll get you something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"Lupin?" Harry whispered walking up beside him.

"Yes Harry?"

"Who is she? Christine. You seem to know her well, and"

"My Goddaughter." Lupin answered. "Come with me, and I tell you everything."

Harry nodded, and fallowed Lupin to another room.

"Her parents where a year a head of me. They where one of the very few who accepted me, for well….you know the circumstances. Her parents asked me to be her and her brother's godfather. I gratefully accepted." Lupin explained "Her family comes from a very know and powerful group of wizards. The powers they poses, are truly amazing. Her parents were good friends with me and your parents, but Voldemort killed them, just weeks before he got to you. Her and her brother escaped."

"Why were the death eaters after her?" Harry asked.

"Well, her family as I said come from an ancient group of wizards, who were very powerful. There's a family heirloom that contains a great amount of power."

"Is it a horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"No. But it is something Voldemort can use in the event all the horcruxes are destroyed."

"And she has it?"

"Yes, it takes a great spell to destroy the pendant, and an even greater wizard to use it. No one in her family has been able to use it correctly. Those who've tried have died. But in the hands of Voldemort, he'd be nearly indestructible, even with all of the horcruxes destroyed."

"Why wouldn't it kill him?" Harry asked.

"Because Voldemort is a powerful wizard too, so if he can't use it, he could find ways to force her to use it for him, so he wouldn't have to sacrifice himself. She's a pure blood you know."

"But, doesn't that mean…" Harry trailed off, remembering hearing about how the pure blood are all interrelated.

Lupin nodded. "She's related to Lucius, he's her uncle." Lupin explained.

"But why kill her brother? It doesn't make sense to kill one, but not the other?" Harry asked.

"Her brother was adopted, he was a muggle born. She is Lucius's family, flesh and blood. He'd never kill her. She's also powerful, extremely powerful. I haven't seen a witch as talented as her…well she would give Hermione a run for her money. Her powers, are, I haven't meet a young witch as talented as her. Remember in third year, when I taught you the patronus charm? I taught her too. She's was the only other wizard who was able to conjure one that always creates a shape in their third year. And she's the only one who would be able to use that pendant, or show Voldemort how to use it."

"So Voldemort wants her, so he can kill me?" Harry asked.

Lupin nodded "Yes. Don't be alarmed. She isn't evil, or harmful. Very powerful, but likes to keep it low key. Which is why you probably never knew about her."

"Because she couldn't let anyone know who she is, incase…."

"Something like this ever happened." Lupin finished. "If your parents were still alive today, the two of you would probably have been childhood friends."

"It's weird, that I have so much in common with her, yet never knew who she was" Harry said, sympathetically.

Lupin nodded. "You should get some rest; it's been a long night, for all of us. Oh and Harry? Don't tell anyone, about the pendant. I don't want her in any more danger. It was only recently when Voldemort learned she had it.

It was early the next morning when Harry woke up. No one was up yet, as he quietly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. He tried to walk past the living room where Christine still was, but the creaky floors, echoed through the house.

"Huh?" Christine groaned groggily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Harry whispered. "I was just going to go make some cocoa.

"S'okie" Christine mumbled back, sitting up, groaning in pain while doing so.

"Do you want some cocoa too?" Harry asked.

Christine nodded. "Thanks" she said quietly.

By the time Harry had finished, Lupin was sitting on the coach across from Christine. "Morning Lupin." Harry said smiling, handing Christine a cup.

"Did you sleep well?" Lupin asked

"Not really, everything kept replaying in my mind….I" Christine started, tear in her eyes.

"We're going to Diagan Alley later, school supplies, I need to get some ingredients for potions, while I'm there, I'll get something to make a sleep draught potion it will help you rest." Lupin said as he stood up. "I'll be back; I'm going to get breakfast started.


	4. Diagan Alley and Return to Hogworts

**Chapter Four: Diagan Alley**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was gathered in the street of Diagan Alley, as they brought there lists out.

"We'll have to split up, there's to much to get, I'll take Ginny, Ron. They need new robes, and I promised Ron some new dress robes." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Let's just split up, and meet back here. No one will try anything here. Mr. Weasley said, "Just watch out for each other."

Everyone nodded, as they walked off. Hermione went to a quill shop, while Ron walked towards the robe shop, while Christine slowly began to walk towards the potion supply shop with Lupin.

"Wow, this is some supply list this year!" Christine mumbled looking at her list, and three textbooks?"

"Yes, I heard there's a new teacher coming this year to teach potions. But that seems to be quite the detailed list." Lupin said looking over her shoulder at the list. As they walked around the store getting all the supplies they needed.

"I'm going to get my books, and some more quills, I'll meet you outside?" Christine asked. Lupin nodded, as he got the rest of the supplies need to make the wolfebane and sleep draught potions.

Christine walked into the book store, which was surprisingly not very busy. She walked up the large steps, carrying a handful of books, as she looked for her last potion's book. She was busy trying to grab the book on a top shelf when she ran into someone.

"Sorry." She said, as she reached for the book she had dropped.

"Ah, Miss. Raines." A voice said, handing her back the book.

Christine looked up and froze to seeing who was before her. A tall man, wearing dark clothes, including a long black cloak that was fastened by serpent clasps. His long white blonde hair, flowed down his shoulders. He held a long walking stick, with a serpent handle, that when need, would come apart and act as his wand.

"You don't look to well, I do hope you're well enough to attend my potions class."

"You're….potions class?" Christen asked.

"Why yes! You haven't heard? What a shame" Lucius teased. "Nobody was able to fill the position, so of course I stepped in."

Christine stood there in disbelief, trying to comprehend what she was being told.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked, as he walked behind Christine. "You!"

"Mr. Potter, you should really watch how you talk to you're professors, you don't want to be starting off on the wrong foot." Lucius snarled

"Professor? What are you talking about?" Harry asked angrily.

"Yes. Professor at Hogwarts. I must go for now, but I should be seeing the two of you, very shortly." Lucius said smirking as he walked off.

"No this isn't right" Christen said. "How? How could they allow him to teach at Hogwarts? He's a death eater!"

"I don't know." Harry whispered back placing his hand on her shoulder, as he watched Lucius walk out of the book store. "But something isn't right. Come on lets find the others."

Harry and Christine emerged from the store, with their books as the walked towards Lupin and the others.

"Lucius is the potions professor at school." Harry snarled.

"What?" Lupin asked. "That is impossible he would never be able to teach there."

"It's true. He saw me in the book store and told me." Christen said quietly, looking at the ground.

"What does that mean? I mean, Lucius couldn't do anything there could he?" Hermione asked

Lupin looked down at them grimly, "I'm not sure what to make of it."

It was the next day as everyone arrived at Hogwarts, it was a long train ride, and the rainy weather slowed the trip down a lot. Everyone walked towards the carriages, as the first years followed a familiar voice, Hagrid's, who road across the lake to get to the castle.

"We'll see you in the great hall" Hermione said, "Ron and I need to go with the other prefects."

Harry nodded, as he followed Christen towards a carriage, he nearly ran into her when she stopped abruptly.

"What are those?" Christine asked pointing to a skeleton horse-like creature with large wings.

"Thestrals. They pull the carriages. They've been here forever I guess; only a few people can see them. Only people who've seen ….death, can see them. I can see them. A few others can to. But most people can't see them."

Christen nodded, as she walked up to a carriage and climbed in still watching the giant creatures , Harry behind her and the two were quickly joined by Neville.

"Hullo Harry!" Neville said, smiling "You'll never guess what my grandmother let me buy for my birthday"

"What?" Harry asked.

"A broom! I got a broom! It's no where near as good as yours! But it's pretty fast! Do you think I could play Quiddich! I'm not that good, but I might be an alright buldger." Neville said excitedly.

Harry laughed. "We'll see at tryouts, congratulations Neville."

Christine giggled as the carriage lurched into movement. Harry smiled to himself, this year was defiantly going to be hard, but it seemed that there were still some good times ahead.

Everyone walked to the great hall, and as usual it was decorated for the event, everyone sat down at their tables, while Headmaster McGonagall gave the welcome speech, and sorted everyone into there houses. She introduced the new professors and the magnificent feast began as the hall was filled with conversation. Harry could hear Neville talking excitedly about his new broom stick, while Hermione talked about how exciting is was, that the classes where going to be much more difficult. Ron, as usually, ate as much food as he could get. Harry looked around, down the table was Ginny, talking to a boy, Justin, he took a closer look and noticed the two where holding hands, yet for some reason, Harry didn't mind. It was the first time in a while he hadn't felt any jealousy that Ginny had a crush on someone other than himself.

He looked across at Christine, who was also chatting about how much harder school was going to be, with Hermione and Harry couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed on how pretty she was before. Her long, wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders, her pale blue eyes, which showed the pain she suffered over the last week, he couldn't help but to feel a little bit sorry for her. She's been through so much in the last few days, and he could tell, that she felt alone and scared. Like he had felt, after Cedric and Sirius died a few years before.

It was the next day as everyone ate breakfast, but there was less enthusiasm, as it was the first day of classes.

"What is you schedule like?" Hermione asked everyone at the table.

"Divination, History of Magic, Herbology, Transfigoration, On Monday's and Wednesdays, defense against the dark arts and double potions everyday." Ron grumbled.

"Both defense against the dark arts and potions are with the Slytherin." Harry groaned

"What else?" Hermione asked.

"Herbology, Charms, Astronomy on Tuesdays and Thursdays, plus the potions and dark classes." Ron replied. "And double deviation on Fridays."

"Mine's essentially the same, except ancient rumes instead of divation. I have that everyday of the week" Hermione said happily.

"Mines the same as Hermione's" Christine said. "I couldn't stand the thought of taking divination."

"I wish I figured that out sooner Ron mumbled.. "Comon, we're going to be late for our first classes."

Everyone one gathered their books as they began to walk to their classes.

"Er Christine?" Harry asked pulling Christine aside.

"Hmm?" Christine replied.

"Just wanted to say, that I know what you're going through, and that, if you need to talk. I'm always here." Harry said.

"Ok. Thanks." Christine answered, as she gave Harry a faint smile. "I will."

Harry nodded, as they walked off to their separate classes.

It was later that day as they walked to their potions class, it still had a rather dark presence to it, but instead if the usual greasy haired, curved nose professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy stood at the front of the class. He was wearing the same outfit he had at the book store, and was standing up, his walking stick at his side, nose in the air.

"You have to admit, that even though he's…"

"Pure evil?" Ron finished for Hermione

"Sure, that he does have a very good presence about him, very…formal I guess" she said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, too bad he couldn't be a bit, more nicer." Ron replied.

"Yeah too bad" Christen said under her breath as she sat down beside Harry.

"Welcome class, as some of you know, I'm Lucius Malfoy, Father of Draco Malfoy. I will be this years potions master. I'm also head of slytheran. This year will be much different than you're previous years. The potions are more complex, and I will not only be testing your ability to make the potion, but how you're able to analyze what you have done, and report what you've done." Lucius explained, as he took his wand out from its spot on the walking stick, flicking it at the projector as he began his lecture.

"Before we conclude today's class, every student will complete a potion for marking, the first one done, with a potion that is able to be in working order, will receive ten points for their house." Lucius said, "I will assign the potion, once you receive yours, you shall begin."

Lucius started with the Slytherins, who of course received the easier potions, including antidotes for simple things, while the Gryffindors received much more complex potions. "Ah Miss. Raines, let's see. Wolfsbane, will be your potion for the day. But you know all about that don't you?"

Once everyone had their assigned potions they quickly began. Christine worked away for the entire class, along with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville, who only managed to cause a small explosion when trying to complete his potion. Harry's potion was well developed and he was waiting for it to finish stewing as was Hermione's, when Draco and Christine both stood up with their finished potions.

"Ah! Very good, Draco has finished first!" Lucius said smiling "Ten points awarded to Slytherin, the rest of you hand in your potions."

"Hold on! Christine was done at the same time as" Harry began walking up to Lucius.

"Harry, it's alright, leave it" Christine hissed, pulling his shoulder back, to prevent him from walking any further.

"But you were finished too.." Harry said back.

"It doesn't matter. Don't need an award for my potion." Christine whispered back. "I know I did a perfectly good job, and I know I finished in time."

Harry glared at Lucius for a moment, before following Christine out of the class and towards their common room.


End file.
